There's No Such Thing As Aliens
by HollyWrites
Summary: My name is Holly Rosier, and this is the story of how I died. Don't worry, it's actually quite a nice story. All thanks to him. One man. He's an alien. "Wassat?" "A book, Harry. A nice man gave it to me." "Wassit called?" "The Time War." 9 & 10/OC
1. Prologue

My name is Holly Rosier, and this is the story of how I died.

Don't worry, it's actually quite a nice story. Really, it is. Honest.

I had a really... brilliant life. I really did. It was absolutely spectacular. All thanks to him. One man. Well, he's not really a man. He's an alien. And, I know what you're thinking. _Holly, don't be daft, there's no such thing as aliens._ But you'd be surprised. I was.

So let me tell you my story. Please. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you, for it won't be told again.

* * *

><p>It starts when I was fifteen. I was watching over my little brother, Harrison. He was about three, then. He was playing at the park, and my father had sent me to watch him. So there I was, just sitting there on a park bench, when this man came and sat next to me. He wore a partially battered leather jacket and he smiled at me. He had a long nose and big ears that stuck out. He had dark hair, although little of it. With brown eyes and a small little mole on his cheek, I summed him up to being in his mid forties.<p>

"Hello." He smiled. He had a Northern accent.

"Hi." I nodded, only partly cautious.

"How are you?"

"Bored." I frowned. "Yourself?"

"I'm not surprised."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"That your bored. I mean, you're just sitting here. You're, what? Fifteen, sixteen? You should be off with some friends, not watching over a child."

I snorted. "You tell my dad that."

"You should be off having a life."

I turned and looked at him. "Why? Why do you care?"

He grinned. "I'm a wanderer, a traveller, you see-"

"You aren't a gypsy, are you? They're so weird."

He laughed, "No, I'm not a gypsy. You're right though, they are weird."

"They tried to buy my little brother."

He chuckled, nodding. "They are a bit odd."

"Just a bit, yeah."

It was silent, for a moment. Not an awkward silence, definitely not. It was more of a peaceful silence.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" He asked. I studied his face. All signs of humour and amusement had sobered, and now he was very serious.

I shifted, wondering where this was going. "Uh, sure, I guess."

He pulled a novel sized book out of his jacket. "Take this. I don't care what you do with it. Throw it away, keep it, burn it. Just take it."

"What is it?"

"A book."

"A book?"

"Yes, a book." He nodded, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course it's a book." I said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Who gives a random stranger a book?"

"I wasn't aware we were strangers."

I blinked. "... We just met."

"Yes, but you've told me so much already. Your father practically controls you, you hate it, your little brother was almost bought by gypsies..."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "The thing is, you don't know anything about me, and that's why you were under the impression we were strangers. So just take the book."

I took me a couple of seconds to register what he'd just said. "R-right... What's it about?"

"It... it's a well-known story. Nothing you would've heard, o'course, but where I'm from."

"The north?" I asked, pointing out his accent.

He grinned at me. "Lots of places have a north." Passing me the book, he got up and left, leaving me to decode his last words.

I watched him go. When he got to the end of the street, he turned a corner and was out-of-view. I sighed and turned back to the playground. After a minute, there was this odd, sort of electronic, partly whooshing sound. I whipped my head around to try and spot the source, but never found it. I sighed.

"Holly!" Harrison squealed, running over. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Kiddo."

"There was a budderfly! A budderfly! It was pweddy! And it- Ooh!" He cut across himself. "Wassat?" he pointed to the book in my hands.

"A book, Harry. A nice man gave it to me."

"Wassit called?"

_That's a good point_, I thought to myself. I looked down at the book.

"The Time War."

* * *

><p>Do you like it? I think it's okay. Be nice, guys, this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I'm used to writing Harry Potter and Pokemon. :

So... this is supposed to be the ninth Doctor (Christopher Eccleston), and Holly is sort of supposed to be in place of Rose. Like, if she never... was. Which is a tad depressing, I liked her.

Would you please be so kind to leave a comment? Cheers :D x


	2. Chapter 1

Woo. Second chapter. Well... first chapter. I think. I mean, well... you know what I mean.

I'm setting this up so it's in 2012, and I know that's not cannon but I don't really care. :)

So parts of this story won't be in Holly's POV. Some parts might be in the Doctor's. But most of it will be in Holly's POV. Yay?

_SORRY THIS IS SO LATE OKAY I DIDN'T MEAN IT TO BE SO LATE I DIDN'T MEAN TO SORRY_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLY<strong>

I beamed at my reflection. Here I was, backstage, getting ready for the final dress rehearsal for their production. I was Galinda in _Wicked_; and it was opening in less than twenty four hours.

My dress was light blue. The bodice was covered in a pattern of jewels, with puffy, semi-see through sleeves. My red-blonde hair was pulled up and curled, and held in with a tiara, loads of hairspray and glittery pins.

There was a knock at my door. "Holly. Come on." Andrew, a very blonde man with a clipboard and headset half yelled at me as he ran past my door.

"Coming, Andy."

So I followed him, heels clacking as I went.

* * *

><p><strong>DOCTOR<strong>

Lights flashed everywhere on the controls, things made all the wrong noises. I was in a blind panic. Who knows where I'd land? No, no, no, not good. This is not good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLY<strong>

"You ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And what about the rest of you?" The director, James, called to the ensemble. They responded with chirpy "yep"s, "you bet"s and a "sure thing".

The song began, the ensemble danced and sung. I waited backstage in my mechanical bubble.

My cue came, the song continued... Blah, blah, perfectly normal rehearsal.

Well, it was.

A strange noise filled the air, cutting off the band, the cast, the crew, everyone. Everyone stopped. Which was odd, because usually Andy is running around doing one job or another.

I couldn't explain the noise, how familiar yet so... so unearthly, that it couldn't be.

A blue box began to materialise. The ensemble ran off screaming, the crew scrambling along quickly beside them.

I stayed where I was, now on the corner of the stage. This box just... just appeared out of nowhere. It stood there now, very casual and still, as if nothing could defeat it.

I moved towards it, touching the blue panel softly as I reached it. I walked around it once, before stopping at what appeared to be a door.

Dropping my hand to smooth my skirt, I couldn't help but wonder what was behind those doors. Lifting my arm and balling my hand into a fist, I knocked on the door four times.

It was quiet for a moment. I wondered if I was having another dream, of my strange man's book. His life and his machine. Still, the blue box didn't sound hollow like it did in my dreams, nor did it feel like it was just a prop. It felt real, and it sounded real.

The door opened, and I stepped back, eyes wide.

"Oh! Your majesty, I apologise for barging in like this, my ship just... well, went ballistic. Lights flashing and such." He bowed low and deep, taking my hand and kissing it.

It was him. My strange man with the fairy tale. It was him. Although, now upon closer inspection, his were actually blue, not brown. I guess I didn't pay attention the first time we met. But everything else was the same. The big ears, the big nose... all of it. As if he hadn't aged a single second.

"I..."

"Is there a problem, your majesty?"

Majesty? Oh, the dress! The tiara! I shook my head, "Oh, no. No, I'm in costume."

He blinked before grinning. "Ah. Well, can you tell me were I am?"

I nodded. "The West End Theatre."

"Ah! Fantastic! I love a good show! When am I?"

"March first, two thousand and twelve."

"Brilliant year, the Olympics are fantastic. Opening Ceremony is, too."

"Right..."

He nodded. "Won't bother you for much longer, my ship shouldn't take much longer to repair. Don't mind me."

Ignoring him, I walked straight into the funny blue box.

Huge on the inside! Bigger than the outside, much bigger. With lights and leavers and buttons and everything imaginable that you would find on a console.

"This is incredible." It was even more amazing than I had dreamt. "This is incredible!" I said, my voice saturated with awe.

"You seem pleased."

"Better than I ever imagined."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

My hand swept across the controls, being sure not to press any buttons or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>DOCTOR<strong>

She just waltzes in here and starts touching my ship? Who does she think she is? Although, I couldn't help but be thoroughly impressed by the way she looked in that dress. The lights reflected of off the sequins on her skirt, her bodice and her tiara. How could she not have been royalty? Common people are not this beautiful, are they? Surely not.

But what I thought was even more beautiful than that was the fact that, unlike so many companions before, she was not afraid of the TARDIS, of how alien it was. She seemed to be awed, to be thrilled and amazed that it even existed.

Even though I'd never admit I thought of her as beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLY<strong>

"This is... there are no words that describe how positively brilliant this is."

"Stupendous?" He asked, grinning. "Fantastic, maybe?"

I beamed, "Yeah, something like that."

"You don't seem to be scared." He leant against a handrail. It wasn't a question.

"It's just... I... Well, I know you." I blurted out.

"You what?"

I sighed. Continuing to wander around the top level of his blue box, I decided I'd have to answer his questions. "Ten years ago, you were here. Not the West End Theatre – but this general area. You went to a park. I was sitting on a bench, waiting for my little brother to stop playing and come over, so we could go home.

"You came up to me. Remember, I told you about how gypsies wanted to try and buy my little brother? Yep. You gave me a book. Called 'The Time War'."

He blinked those old, wise blue eyes at me.

"You've grown."

"I was fifteen. It's been ten years. I'm twenty five, now."

"Basic maths told me that."

"Smart lad." I was light, then. Joking.

He chuckled.

I walked back over to the controls, sweeping my fingers very gently over the edge.

"You know there are a couple of disconnected wires here?"

He frowned. "That's not meant to be like that." He stood behind me, close, staring at his console.

"I gathered, funnily enough. All the drawings and pictures, and labels." I looked up at him. He slowly met my eyes, worried about his ship. And even more slowly, he relaxed a little.

"Want help putting them back together?"

"You wouldn't know how."

I raised an eyebrow. "Drawings. Pictures. Labels. I'm pretty good."

He grinned easily. "Oh, you are then? Prove it."

I grinned back. "I will."

Moving over to the disconnected wire, I took it in my hand and found its corresponding piece.

"Careful," he says gently, leaning his face next to mine, as so to see what I was seeing. "It's got three coils, and if you get it wrong-"

"I know, I know. Kaboom."

He chuckled. "_Kaboom_?"

"It's what you labelled it as." I said, sing-song voiced.

He grinned, teeth flashing and cheeks pulling back. I pressed the correct coil into its slot with little difficulty and gently placed it back down. Standing straight, I received eye contact.

Amazed. A touch confused...

And what's that?

Pride?

* * *

><p><strong>DOCTOR<strong>

What just happened.

A human – a young, inexperienced human – just fixed Time Lord technology.

What did I write in that book?

Surprisingly, relief flooded through me. Thank God I gave the book to her and not a psychopath. Or worse, an enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLY<strong>

I started to wonder if I'd done something wrong, he'd been silent for too long.

"I... sorry... I just, if it helped-"

"No, no! That's fantastic. You worked Time Lord technology, that's something you don't see everyday."

I shuffled, feeling awkward in the heavy dress. "Well, yeah, I've had ten years to study you and the book." I felt myself flush.

Great, blushing in front of the alien. Good start.

He watched me for a minute, his old blue eyes meeting my fresher blue ones. Both hurt, but his pain older, given more time to leave scars. Mine fresher, but I felt for him.

He grinned. "Look at you! Didn't even know we'd find each other again and you've got a doctorate in the Doctor."

I laughed, voice ringing.

"So what's the costume for?" he asked, taking my hand – the one he kissed – and spun me around playfully. "Popping down to the shops?"

I laughed. "Yeah, we needed some milk. No, I'm the lead in a musical."

"Fantastic! Which one?"

"Wicked."

"Fan-_tastic_!"

The silence was easy, and I was still a little surprised that this was all real.

"How long has it been for you, since we last met?" I asked, wandering around this top level.

"About two months."

My head whipped around at him. Two months? _Two months?_

* * *

><p><strong>DOCTOR<strong>

I'm in trouble.

"Two months? That's all? What the hell? Oh my God. I've got- I've had ten years of people – my _own_ family, my friends – calling me insane! I was given _medication_ and saw therapists because I swore you were real. I was so very positive that you existed! Not even that you'd come back for me, I never expected that. But I knew... I _knew_ you were real."

Her eyes were hard, hurt, but strong. Trusting, defiant even.

"Nobody believed me. Not one. Single. Soul. But I stood by you."

I heard the genuine guilt in my voice. "I'm sorry."

She was definitely a force to match me, that was to say the least. The girl who played with Time Lord technology, the medicated insane girl with the imaginary world that wasn't so imaginary, the girl who played with fire.

A fire so bright and dangerous it could've killed her; the knowledge of the Time War is too much for some, a story for others. But if she believed it, knew it was all real...

She was playing with fire.

And, from what he could see, she was winning.


End file.
